The Quest for Jibanyan
by TRikiD
Summary: Sequel to Love Quieter Than a Whisper. When Whisper and Fondnesse are starting a new chapter in their lives, Jibanyan feels that this new family life style is too boring for him. So, after Jibanyan runs off, Whisper and the others have to track him down, and they'll go through some pretty crazy stuff just to find him. Talk about "friends are always there for each other."
1. Chapter 1 - A Bun in the Oven

The Quest for Jibanyan

Chapter 1 - A Bun in the Oven Can Cause Problems

Well, Jibanyan had once again gotten himself into trouble. What did he do? He tried to sneak passed a pack of ally dogs to get to a dumpster behind a bakery, but he somehow woke the dogs up anyway, and he was now being chased by the rabid dogs, and he never did get any dessert scraps either.

The cat Yo-Kai had been chased for almost a mile now, and he was soon chased into Gourd Park where he climbed up a tree by the big lake.

"Ha! Too bad, Mutts! Nyo cat for dinner tonyight! Nyaa-nya-nya-nya-nyaaaa!" Jibanyan laughed mockingly while shaking his rump down at the barking dogs, but one suddenly jumped up and nearly clamped its jaws down on Jibanyan's tails, scaring the cat Yo-Kai even further up the tree.

But eventually, a dog catcher truck drove by the park, and luckily chased all of the dogs off to try and catch them, leaving Jibanyan to sigh in relief and finally relax again.

"This isn't good! This isn't good! This is NOT good!" Jibanyan decided to climb down when he heard a rather familiar voice.

"Whisper? What are you doing here?"

The cat Yo-Kai was even more perplexed when he saw the said butler Yo-Kai was dipping a plastic pale into the lake.

"It's the babies! They're coming!" Whisper suddenly exclaimed, and he darted off as soon as he filled the pale.

"The babies?! Oh nyo!" Jibanyan screamed in fear, and he sprinted off after Whisper.

The butler and cat Yo-Kai had run all the way to the other side of the large and beautiful Gourd Lake. Why? Because that was where Whisper, Nate, and Fondnesse(or Anais Spirit before becoming a Yo-Kai)were having their picnic…AND FONDNESSE WAS FINALLY HAVING HER BABIES!

"Don't worry, Dearest! Baby Daddy's coming!" Whisper cried out while his eyes frantically searched for his wife and also trying not to spill any water.

"Boys or girls?! How many-WHOA!" Jibanyan frantically tried to ask, but he didn't look where he was going, and he tripped over a rock; this resulted in him somehow flying up and taking Whisper down with him.

The two were then in dazed pile on the ground, and Whisper had the pale on top of his head, making him look like a dope with the water spilled everywhere…but it only got worse when Fondnesse walked up to him, and she stared down at her husband with a cocked eyebrow.

Ever since Fondnesse's pregnant belly had become very plump with babies, she was too heavy to float around anymore, so she had to walk around on all fours.

"U-uh…hi?" Whisper asked with a blush while staring up at Fondnesse with a sheepish smile.

"Whisper, I told you, it was only a kick," Fondnesse informed flatly.

"Heh-heh…well, I wish I had known that sooner…I feel like such an idiot," Whisper said as he got back up, and he then floated up to Fondnesse's belly and pressed his face close to it, "yeah, you REALLY gave daddy a scare. Daddy got silly and went for a run, but he tripped and went BOOM…silly Daddy, huh?"

"Yeah…silly and paranyoid," Jibanyan grimly pointed out, "see ya guys later."

With that, the chocolate-loving cat Yo-Kai walked off with his tail drooping, catching the others' attention and concern.

"What's wrong with him?" Fondnesse asked with worry.

"Who knows? That cat's been acting like that for a while now," Whisper pointed out dryly.

"Maybe one of you should go talk to him," Fondnesse suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Nate asked with shock.

"What?" Fondnesse questioned.

"Guys don't talk to other guys about guy problems—that's what girls are for; guys just punch each other on the shoulders," Whisper explained while gently tapping his wife's shoulder.

…

"That's stupid," Fondnesse sighed with disappointed.

"Yeah, it kinda is, but you know how boys are," Nate admitted in defeat.

"Well, I don't care who does it, but one of you is going to talk to Jibanyan," Fondnesse demanded firmly before walking away for Nate and Whisper to decide.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Whisper suggested.

"Sure," Nate replied.

* * *

After failing to steal wasted pastries, Jibanyan tried mousing, as he was waiting in a bush near Gourd Lake while stalking a mouse. And Jibanyan would've successfully pounced and caught the mouse if…

"Jibanyan?!" Whisper's loud voice immediately scared off the mouse, and Jibanyan was not happy.

"What do you want, Whisper?" Jibanyan grumbled while standing back up on two legs, and came out of hiding to find the said butler Yo-Kai floating right there.

"Uh…well…we're all pretty worried about you, Jibanyan."

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me," Jibanyan grumpily pointed out, as he started looking for another mouse, and Whisper started following him.

"L-let's not worry about that right now…Jibanyan, we just want to know what's wrong."

Jibanyan stopped and looked down with his eyes closed, confusing Whisper.

"Jibanyan?"

"Look, Whisper…you and Fondnyesse are stepping up to whole nyew level in your lives, and you're having kids now, which is great and all, but…"

"You want to babysit?"

"Nyo, and that's just it! Whisper, I don't want to sound rude or anything…but this family life style is just a little bit…too slow for me. Do you get it?" Jibanyan explained with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

…

"Oh, so my family is boring to you?" Whisper sneered.

"Nyo, it's just that-!"

"No, no, I totally get it now! Go on and leave to find some adventure, but don't let the door to my boring life hit you on the way out," Whisper interrupted sarcastically while floating off, but the whole time, Nate and Fondnesse had been watching from afar.

"THAT'S why guys don't talk to other guys about guy problems," Whisper grumbled to his wife.

"Why? What happened?" Fondnesse questioned with concern.

"Jibanyan's leaving."

As Whisper and Fondnesse left, Nate saw how angry Jibanyan looked, so he decided to go see if he could be more successful than Whisper and comfort him himself.

"Aw, c'mon, Jibanyan. Cheer up! I mean, we're having babies," Nate tried to reassure.

"No, Nyate. THEY'RE having babies," Jibanyan grimly protested while pointing back at Whisper and Fondnesse.

"Well…don't worry. Things'll get better in the end."

"I don't think so, Nyate," Jibanyan sadly sighed, as he walked away, and Nate didn't know what to do.

"Jibanyan? Where ya goin'?"

…

"Bye, Nyate."

* * *

 **Aww, don't go, Jibanyan!**

 **So, yeah, here we are with the sequel, and I am very excited to be writing this 'cause(obviously) this is an Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs parody! Yay!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Underground

Chapter 2 - Into the Underground

After last week's episode, Nate and Fondnesse decided they would use their free time one Saturday to look for Jibanyan since he was nowhere to be found, and they were starting to get worried. But unlike his wife, Whisper didn't really care for Jibanyan's well being, especially after what he said about his family.

"Jibanyan? Jibanyan, where are you?" Nate whisper-called while searching underneath the couch, and Fondnesse was walking around the other end of the living room while sniffing the air.

"I don't have his scent, Nate. I don't even think he's in the house anymore," Fondnesse worriedly pointed out.

"Well, if you have his scent, then you can track him down, right?" Nate questioned.

"Of course I could."

"Then let's go. Knowing Jibanyan, he's likely being chased by some dogs again."

"Oh, no you don't!" Whisper shouted firmly and flew in front of Fondnesse, "I'm not letting the future mother of my children go out on some wild goose chase. Besides, I'm sure that that annoying cat can take care of himself."

"Seriously? Can you please just forget about what he said? It's no big deal," Nate added angrily.

"Yeah, and I think you're being a LITTLE too overprotective, Hon," Fondnesse pointed out sheepishly.

"What?! You've got to kidding me! Why am I the only one here who is ACTUALLY concerned about your pregnancy?!" Whisper exclaimed with shock.

"Of course we're concerned, but I don't think you want your kids to think their father is a jerk, do you?" Nate asked his friend and butler Yo-Kai matter-of-factly, but Whisper only growled and crossed his arms in response.

"Look, if you don't want to help us look for our friend, than fine. You can stay here and think of an apology for him," Fondnesse suggested flatly, and then turned to Nate, "you're coming with me, right Nate?"

"Sure, let's go. Bye, Whisper," Nate replied while waving at Whisper and followed Fondnesse towards the front door, "I'm heading out for the park, Mom!"

"Ok, be back for dinner, Sweetie!" Nate's mom called from the kitchen.

But Whisper was too busy rolling his eyes, thinking that Nate and Fondnesse were only bluffing…but he was proven wrong when he heard the front door slam shut.

"WAIT!" Whisper called after them and quickly flew after them, but he suddenly hit the back of Nate's head face-first, which didn't feel good.

"Aww, Whisper, if you care about Jibanyan so much, just come with us," Nate mocked as Whisper pulled away and rubbed his head in pain.

"Shut up," the butler Yo-Kai hissed.

"Stop it, guys, we won't be finding anyone with you two bickering like this. Now, c'mon, I think Jibanyan's scent it's getting weaker by the second," Fondnesse interrupted angrily, and she soon planted her nose to the ground and slowly followed their friend's scent, Nate and Whisper following close behind.

But as Fondnesse started to lead them farther out of town and out into the country side, Whisper was quickly becoming more and more paranoid for his expecting wife.

"Dear, are you sure this can't wait until AFTER the kids are born?" Whisper asked his wife in a hushed voice, not wanting to further embarrass himself in front of Nate.

"No, it can't. I want our kids to be able to meet their Uncle Jibanyan immediately after they can even open their eyes. And stop worrying, Hon, the kids shouldn't be coming for another couple of weeks, and at this rate, we should find Jibanyan at the end of the day. We'll be fine, I promise," Fondnesse reassured with a smile.

"Oh, no matter how hard I might try to bribe you, I can't stop you, can I?" Whisper groaned.

"Nope," his wife simply replied with a cocky smile, but then her smile went away when she lifter her nose high up to sniff; she came up to an old and forgotten grotto at the edge of the forest.

Fondnesse lowered her nose down again, and she swore that the only way the scent lead to was into the grotto.

"I think Jibanyan's right under our feet," Fondnesse pointed out while squinting into the dark cave.

"What do you mean he's under our feet?" Nate questioned.

"This grotto leads down into a whole connection of sewer tunnels just below the city—I can just smell it—and I can also smell Jibanyan's scent leading into the cave, so…"

Immediately, Whisper knew what Fondnesse was implying, and was NOT agreeing with her at all.

"No, no, no! I draw the line at adventuring! This isn't Indiana Jones, and I'm NOT letting you go in there!" Whisper growled while blocking the grotto's entrance.

At first, Nate and Fondnesse didn't know what to say, but soon enough, Fondnesse's lips curled up into a grin with a brilliant idea. The beautiful dog Yo-Kai walked up to her husband, and carefully stood on her hind legs and pulled Whisper into a loving kiss.

Now, the trick was to stun Whisper since Fondnesse knew that she was his greatest weaknesses, and her plan was working. If there was one thing Whisper could NEVER fight, it was his wife's love, and the butler Yo-Kai soon became so red and flustered, that he went all limp and starry-eyed once Fondnesse pulled away.

"I love you," Fondnesse giggled.

"I love you too," Whisper sighed in awe, and knowing him, he'd be stuck in a daze for a while.

"Nate, would you mind…?" Fondnesse whispered to the boy, and he immediately picked up on her request. And just before they headed inside the cave, Nate took Whisper in his arms and effortlessly carried him.

Once inside, the daylight immediately faded away, but lucky for them, there was just enough sunlight seeping into the cave for them to see a few yards in front of them. They could even hear the light stream of a river deep inside the grotto.

"So, are you sure Jibanyan came here?" Nate asked, his voice echoing off the tunnel walls.

"It's what his scent says. I just hope I don't lose it," Fondnesse replied while sniffing the air again, but then her face cringed in disgust, "eww, what a horrible smell…I think we're closer to the sewers than we thought."

"Let's just hope we don't fall in. I don't wanna have to go home covered from head to toe in fecal matter," Nate added, and he and Fondnesse both shuddered at the gross thought.

"Ok, please, no more, Nate. I've already thrown up twice today, and I don't wish to again," Fondnesse pleaded while suddenly feeling queasy, and she felt the need to sit down and rest.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" Nate asked with concern, Whisper was still stuck in a drooling daze in his arms.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be ok," Fondnesse replied with slow breaths, and then she sat up straight and rubbed her pregnant belly, "they're just movin' around so much because they just wanna get out. Can't blame 'em, though; sittin' in a cramped womb for over two months tends ta make ya ancy."

"No kidding?" Nate questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I have ta suffer the worst of it," the dog Yo-Kai added in an angry grumble, most likely a sudden mood swing.

"So, um…should we keep going?" Nate urged while trying not to push the already cranky expecting Yo-Kai too much.

"Yeah, let's go. The sooner we find Jibanyan, the sooner I'm gonna make him give me all his Choco Bars for all this trouble a' lookin' for 'm. I got cravings that haven't been satisfied lately," Fondnesse snarled and finally found enough strength to stand back up and continue on.

But once they started walking again, they came across a very dry and brittle patch of dirt, and there were multiple large cracks branching out everywhere. Fondnesse was very suspicious of how the ground looked and felt, so she lowered one ear to the dirt and listened carefully.

But then her eyes popped wide with fear when she heard the slightest crack far down in the ground.

"We need to move back…slowly…quietly…and carefully," Fondnesse demanded in a hushed voice while slowly walking backwards.

"What?" Nate shouted, his voice echoed off the walls again, but he wasn't paying attention at the time when Fondnesse was walking backwards, so she backed right up into him.

"We need to go back."

"Speak up!"

The ground they were standing was actually a really thin layer of dirt, and Fondnesse could tell that there was a long drop just beyond the thin layer. The sound waves of Nate's voice made everything crumble so fast, and Nate and Fondnesse couldn't move in time; though, Whisper was still too lost in his daze to notice what was happening, as the three of them all plummeted into the dark chamber far below.

* * *

 **Uh, oh...**

 **Don't worry, this is a k+ rated story. They'll be fine, you'll see.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Story Time

Chapter 3 - Story Time

Fondnesse was downright petrified! She hasn't flown an inch in over two months because of her pregnant belly weighing her down, and now she and her unborn children were falling into a pitch black void. And she could clearly hear Nate's screaming; though, she couldn't hear Whisper's voice or screaming at all…maybe he was still asleep?

But that wasn't Fondnesse's biggest concern right now; her top priority was her and her children's safety. So, as soon as her night vision spotted the ground fast approaching, she used all her strength to try and float, and paddled her legs in the air, as if she were swimming.

"Aah! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" Fondnesse screamed as she closed her eyes out of terror…but then she noticed something was off; she could no longer feel the rush of air through her fur, and the ground never came.

For a second, she thought she had gone crazy, but Fondnesse looked down and discovered that she had just barely floating a few inches off the ground.

"Phew…ok…I think that's enough excitement for one day," Fondnesse laughed hysterically while gently floating back down, but then realized she was alone, "now, where's your father and uncle?"

Fondnesse's question was partially answered when she barely took two steps forward to start looking, and Whisper suddenly dropped in, his head getting stuck in the ground like an ostrich.

"There's Baby Daddy," Fondnesse stated flatly, and crossed her arms at the sight of her husband trying to pull his head out of the ground since the impact was finally enough to wake him up.

"AAH! What happened?! Where are we?!" Whisper exclaimed rapidly once he was free, and Fondnesse had to grab both of his shoulders and look directly into his eyes to calm him down.

"Relax, Hon, we just fell into a hole, but we're fine…though, I can't believe you slept through the whole thing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear. I truly am. And are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, we're fine, I'm sure of it. And you shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should save your apologies for Uncle Jibanyan," Fondnesse stated angrily while turning around in anger…but then she noticed something else was off.

"And speaking of uncles, where's Nate?"

"You mean he didn't fall down here with you?" Whisper questioned.

"It's highly unlikely that he did!"

Whisper and Fondnesse both jumped at the sudden voice, but when they turned around, they noticed a light approaching them through a tunnel. And even though Fondnesse was very unfamiliar was the person carrying the torch, Whisper couldn't believe he was down here with them.

"Manjimutt?" the butler Yo-Kai asked with surprise.

"'Manjimutt'?" Fondnesse repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yup, that's mah name. Don't wear it out, please," Manjimutt chuckled, and his features became clearer as he came closer. His fur was all matted, and he was covered with faded scares here and there, but the most noticeable and disturbing feature was a large faded scare over his left eye; though, the eye with a scar seemed unscathed.

"Manjimutt, what…what happened to you?" Whisper asked with concern.

"What happened? The life of danger, adventure and survival, that's what happened! After my umpteenth escape from jail, I hid out in the sewers, surviving off whatever thrown out junk people provided me with," Manjimutt explained with a grin, making Whisper and Fondnesse shudder and cringe at the last part.

"How long have you been down here?" Whisper inquired.

"I'd like to know the answer to a better question: How do you two know each other?" Fondnesse added demandingly.

"Nate befriended me and I gave him my Yo-Kai medal, so I would occasionally answer his call for help whenever he summoned me to fight off some other bad Yo-Kai…not that I ever committed a crime. I never scared people on purpose, but people these days are just so quick to judge. It's pretty sad," Manjimutt rambled on dramatically, but he soon perked up and smiled.

"So, what's got a lovely couple like you droppin' by in such a dirty place?"

"We were looking for our friend, Jibanyan…you remember him, right?" Whisper replied.

"Of course I do. Who could forget 'm?"

"Well, have you seen him? We're kinda worried about him," Fondnesse asked nicely.

"Sorry, Mrs. Whisper-."

"Y-you can call me Fondnesse."

"Ok…as I was saying, no, I haven't seen your little cat friend…but, given your situation, your wife's especially," Manjimutt began while smirking at Whisper, "I might be persuaded to help you look for Jibanyan, both him and Nate."

"You would help us?" Fondnesse asked with hope.

"Oh, of course I would. You know how hard it is ta disappoint an expecting and pretty little lady like you?" Manjimutt chuckled, making Fondnesse giggle and blush. But Whisper was quick to act and step in between them.

"So, will you help us or not?" Whisper asked, rather annoyed.

"I already said I would, but just know that I'm not doin' it for neither you, Jibanyan, or even Nate—no, I'm doin' it for her," Manjimutt stated firmly while pointing at Fondnesse, "besides, you two wouldn't survive ten minutes down here without an expert survivalist like me to guide ya."

"Hmph! My respect for him is quickly dwindling into single digits," Whisper growled to his wife.

"Oh, c'mon, Hon, don't be so stubborn. He just promised to help us look for our friends, and we don't know the first thing about surviving down here," Fondnesse pointed out in a hushed voice.

"So?"

"So, we're going to follow him."

Whisper only huffed and rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Do you know where we can start looking for Nate or Jibanyan?" Fondnesse eventually asked Manjimutt politely.

"Hard ta say. That hole you just fell though connects with many more tunnels that lead down, and they all lead to different parts of the sewers…"

"Perfect," Whisper added sarcastically.

"But not to worry—I can track down anything," Manjimutt quickly added, "but why don't we just set up camp and rest for now. You two look like you need it. I'll even tell you a little campfire story."

* * *

Nate felt his head throbbing with pain, as he sat up and rubbed his head. And lucky for him, who couldn't see in the dark, he landed in one of the more active parts of the sewers, where dim but working lights were glimmering down the tunnel.

Nate assumed he was underneath a street, due to the occasional rumbling sound of cars driving by overhead. But cars were Nate's least concern right now; he wanted to know how to get out, or to at least find the others.

"Hello?! Hellooooo?!" Nate called out while cupping his hands around his mouth, but there was no response as he rose to his feet. And Nate started regretting shouting when his choice echoed down the tunnel walls, knowing that that's the best way to attract a monster that would most likely live down here.

And matters became even more terrifying when Nate swore he heard a little splash in the murky water, and he even saw ripples.

"Whisper? J-Jibanyan? Fondn-nesse? Is that you?" Nate whimpered and started walking forward slowly, but he failed to notice the pair of bright yellow eyes submerge from the water.

* * *

It took some convincing, but Whisper finally persuaded his wife into resting, like Manjimutt suggested, and so the huffy expecting Yo-Kai laid, as Manjimutt used two rocks to peg his torch between to use as campfire.

"Now, let's see…what story should I start the night off with?" Manjimutt pondered aloud with a grin and rubbed his chin.

"It better not be anything gory. She gets sick easily," Whisper whispered while pointing a finger at Fondnesse, but she heard him anyway.

"I do not!"

"Just yesterday, you threw up after watching Pokemon."

"Shut up…"

"Nothin' too disgustin', huh? Ok…I think I got a good story," Manjimutt cut in, and grinned evilly, "it had only been a few days after I started living in the sewers…"

* * *

 _Manjimutt was just checking out one of the older sewer tunnels after he had finally figured out how to make a torch, but even with the faint sounds of crickets chirping, he swore he continued to hear growling behind him._

 _But the more he looked back, the more darkness he saw, and he couldn't help but feel the presence of someone…or something…else nearby. So, to calm his nerve, Manjimutt sat down near the dirty sewer water and just started down at his cloudy reflection._

 _He wondered how he would actually survive all alone down here…but he figured it's gotta be better than prison. But just when Manjimutt started to relax, he noticed little air bubbles rising up to the surface, making him quickly stand back up in case he needed to run…and he made the right choice._

 _In the blink of an eye, the biggest alligator Manjimutt had EVER seen suddenly lunged out of the water, jaws wide open for the death crunch it was hoping to land on the dog Yo-Kai, who was barely bigger than the beast's head. But Manjimutt was lucky because he just barely able to dodge him, and the gator was only able to rip a sizable clump of fur off of Manjimutt's belly._

 _And though it may have stung like he'd just gotten waxed, and even made him scream like a little girl, Manjimutt sprinted away, and he was so thankful he even escaped with his life._

* * *

"…And from that moment on, I told myself that if I could survive that, I could totally live down here," Manjimutt finally finished, and he continued to smile. And Fondnesse stared at him in awe, but Whisper only rolled his eyes and growled in disbelief, "and the gator? Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I've chased that gator down for revenge; took me months to grow my fur back, and over time, I decided to give the beast a name—Nikki."

…

"Oh, well, what a relief! I was afraid it was going to be something REALLY scary, like Jeffrey or Bo-Bo," Whisper declared sarcastically while crossing his arms.

"Whisper, don't be rude," Fondnesse hissed and tapped her husband's shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry. I wouldn't 'av believed me myself," Manjimutt added with a shrug.

"Got anymore fantasies?" Whisper asked sarcastically, earning another glare from his wife.

"Yes, I do, actually. I have faced many a' vicious gator down here, but my favorite battle was when I used nothing but a sharpened butter knife to turn an ALigator—into an ABBYgator," Manjimutt replied with a smirk, and from the looks of his face, that's when Whisper knew it was time to draw the line.

"Ok! Story time is over! Let's get some sleep, shall we?" Whisper suddenly interrupted and looked at Fondnesse expectantly.

"He's usually much more grumpy than this," Fondnesse whispered to Manjimutt sarcastically, who chuckled and winked at her, and Whisper was well unaware of what his wife just said about him.

But while Whisper waited up for a while to watch his wife go to sleep, he soon felt his eyes growing heavier, and he couldn't help but slowly drift down and fall asleep next to Fondnesse, who subconsciously curled into his touch. And while the couple was fast asleep, Manjimutt kept watch over them, as he stared out into oblivion.

"Goodnight, Nikki."

* * *

Fondnesse assumed it had been a few hours when she woke up again, but she woke up to a strange sight. The torch was still lit, but Whisper nor Manjimutt were nowhere to be seen. But she tried to keep her cool, as she decided to get up and take a little walk.

But then she heard something scrape against the tunnel walls, sending chills down Fondnesse's spine.

"Whisper?!" Fondnesse called out as she continued walking, but she soon came up to the dirty sewer water, and she saw something dark move just below the surface.

"Whisper?" Fondnesse repeated softly…but it wasn't Whisper at all. Before she could react, two glowing yellow eyes and a huge set of jaws jumped out of the water.

* * *

"Whisper!"

"AAAHH! FONDNESSE!" Whisper suddenly woke up screaming from his nightmare, but then he had something furry shoved into his mouth before he could wake up Fondnesse.

The furry object was Jibanyan's paw, as he had shaken Whisper awake when he noticed him whimpering in his sleep. But Whisper stared at Jibanyan with shock and confusion, as he spit his paw out, and turned around to find Fondnesse, safe and sound, curled up into a ball, fast asleep.

"Jibanyan? What are you doing here?" Whisper asked quietly.

"I came looking for you guys," Jibanyan replied in a whisper.

"Well…where's Manjimutt?"

"I think he went to patrol the area. I came to check on you guys after he left."

"What do you mean? Where have you been all this time?"

"Yeah, about that…don't kill me for saying this…but after I ran away, I didn't come down into the sewers, I just stayed in the grove you tracked me into…heh-heh…"

"You what?! You mean we fell down here for nothing?!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have run away. But nyow I'm back, so can't we go home?"

"No, we can't. After we fell in while looking for you, Nate seemed to have disappeared too, and we were going to start looking for the both of you, but now that you're back, the search will just be less of a hassle."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Jibanyan and Whisper nearly jumped when Manjimutt suddenly came back. "I found somethin' that'll prove this search for Nate won't be a walk in the park—fresh alligator tracks, and big ones, could even be Nikki's."

…

"Well, in that case, I'm taking my wife and unborn kids out of this loony bin, and we are going home," Whisper declared firmly, and he gently started shaking his wife awake.

"Alright, fine, go on—if ya wanna get eaten within the next five minutes! Face it, you can't protect your mate, Mate," Manjimutt pointed out in a playful tone, making the butler Yo-Kai growl in anger.

But suddenly, that's when Fondnesse finally woke up with a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, and she stared up at Whisper with groggy eyes.

"Mmm…hi, Hon…where we goin'?"

"We're going home."

"What? No, I don't wanna leave yet! I wanna find Nate!" Fondnesse whined while getting back up on her feet, and she wasted no time in lowering her head to pick up Nate's scent and following it with haste.

"C'mon, boys! We aren't gonna wait!" Fondnesse called from down the tunnel, and Manjimutt and Jibanyan both looked at Whisper and shrugged, basically saying 'You better listen to her,' and they began following her.

"Oh, this woman's going to get herself killed," Whisper sighed in defeat and decided he'd better tag along to keep an eye on his unpredictable wife.

* * *

 **Kudos to those who knew where Mangimutt was going with his next story;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Laughing Gas Tank

Chapter 4 - Laughing Gas Tank

After Nate figured he had done enough sewer wandering, he was starting to get a little tired…even though he had only been walking for ten minutes. But once he found what looked like some soft overgrowth, though it was hard to tell in the dark, he quickly sat down to think of a way to escape or find the others…but then he heard a noise.

When he sat down on the thick foliage, he swore he heard a faint crack from beneath him; he then leaned to one side to search for whatever he sat on, and he gasped to pick up an empty egg shell that was bigger than his own hand, and he looked around to find more empty eggs the same size.

"Wh-whose shells are these?" Nate whimpered, quivering at the sight of how big the egg shards were…meaning something pretty big had to have hatched from them, and even worse is that whatever laid them was most likely even BIGGER!

But before Nate could even stand up, he heard another sound that made him jump; it wasn't a roar or a growl…strangely enough, it sounded more like a little coo. Nate squinted into the dark, and he looked left and right, down the tunnel and the murky river, but nothing came into view.

As Nate tried to calm down and brace for whatever jumpscare at any second, his adrenaline rush was for nothing when he literally saw fifteen baby alligators with yellow eyes, and all much bigger than their eggs, but they somehow looked adorable as they all climbed out of the water and up to Nate.

"Aww…you guys are kinda cute," Nate sighed with relief and sat back down with his legs crossed, letting the baby alligators crawl all over him, knowing they would be helpless since they weren't even old enough to grow any teeth yet.

He even picked one of them up, and the baby gator stared back at Nate with big, sparkling yellow eyes and a cute, gummy smile. "Man, you're REALLY cute. So, where's your guys' mom?"

He looked down at the baby gators, and the silence and confused faces revealed everything.

"Aww, you're mom abandoned you? That's harsh…so, you're all alone down here, just like me…" Nate pointed out sadly, but before long, he smiled again with an idea.

"Well, not anymore."

* * *

As Manjimutt lead Jibanyan, Whisper, and Fondnesse through the sewers, lighting their way with his trusty torch, Whisper was once again starting to get paranoid for his expecting wife and unborn children's well being.

"So, Dear, I've been thinking…" Whisper began once Fondnesse fell back from the others and out of hearing range.

"Yes…?" Fondnesse asked with curiosity.

"Well, with our kids on the way, and us on some idiotic escapade for our friend…I thought we should have a code word, just in case."

"A code word?"

"Yes, in case you feel anything, and I mean ANYTHING."

"Oh, Whisper, there you go bein' all paranoid again."

"I'm serious. Please, Dear, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," Whisper begged while looking at Fondnesse with puppy eyes, and though she sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat, she smiled back at him since she could never resist her husband's charm.

"Alright, Hon. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe…'willow!'"

"'Willow'?"

"Yes, like the tree."

"Why?"

"Well, I LOVE willows! They're big, and beautiful, and so calm," Whisper replied while picturing a beautiful willow tree in his mind, and then he smiled sweetly at Fondnesse, "just like you."

…

"You think I'm big?" Fondnesse asked dryly with a cocked brow, and she walked away while shaking her head, leaving behind a flustered Whisper.

"B-big is good! I-I like big! Big is, uh…sexy?" Whisper stammered with a sheepish smile, but he only made it worse.

"You sure now's the time ta be a ladies' man, buddy?" Manjimutt questioned with a smirk, and he made Jibanyan snicker too, "no, it's time ta get serious. The quickest way ta Nate is through this septic tank!"

Manjimutt then pointed out to a large sewer chamber filled with murky sewage water and numerous objects of waste ad garbage, as several tubes in the walls continued to pour in more smelly waste, and an ominous green mist loomed over the pool.

"Alright, now, lil' lady," Manjimutt began after pulling a large wooden pallet floating in the water up to Fondnesse, careful not to set foot or even touch the dirty water, "just step onta here, with the utmost care of course, and I'll sail ya across."

"What?! She's NOT getting on that thing, especially not without me!" Whisper snapped while floating in between Fondnesse and the pallet just before she was going to step onto it.

"Whisper, please, Manjimutt knows exactly what he's doing. He wouldn't make me do anything if he knew it was a danger to me and the kids. Right, Manjimutt?" Fondnesse protested in annoyance, looking at the said dog Yo-Kai for an answer.

"Precisely. I'm glad you're more open-minded, Fondnesse—unlike others I know—but I understand if you're husband thinks it's too dangerous. Wouldn't wanna give poor old dad a heart attack now, would we?" Manjimutt rambled on sarcastically, playfully grinning at Whisper, who glared daggers back at him while blushing.

"Certainly not," Whisper growled threateningly.

"Good, then you just stand aside and lemme do my thing, please," Manjimutt demanded while pushing Whisper away, and held out a paw like a gentleman for Fondnesse to take, in which Whisper became even more steamed over when Fondnesse giggled and took his paw in one of hers.

"Careful, now…that's it…almost there…" Manjimutt muttered to Fondnesse to comfort her, as she slowly and shakily stepped onto the wooden pallet, and it was still floating high on the surface when she stepped on, despite the weight of the babies.

"Good job. Now, I'll just step on myself, and you just relax ta some smooth sailin'," Manjimutt informed while carefully stepping on himself, the pallet just barely still above water with the extra weight.

"Hey, what about us?!" Jibanyan snapped.

"Yes, she's still not going across this thing without me!" Whisper added angrily.

"I'm afraid you're both gonna have ta stay back here. Not safe ta be alone down here, so I'll just sail her across, and then I'll come back ta get you. But until then, you stay with him, buddy system and all," Manjimutt while pointing a firm index finger at Whisper and then at Jibanyan.

"You've got to be joking," Whisper grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I don't joke around about this stuff, man; if you want your wife and unborn kids ta be safe, then you should ALWAYS listen ta Manjimutt," the said dog Yo-Kai warned while baring his teeth to make a point, and Whisper reluctantly rolled his eyes and scoffed before floating to Jibanyan's side to wait.

"Thank you for your patience. Now, one more thing I should point out, lady: breath in the toxic fumes, and you'll certainly die," Manjimutt quickly informed before reaching into the dirty water and pulling out an old wooden plank to use as a paddle.

"Toxic fumes?!" both Whisper and Fondnesse exclaimed in shock, but before they could ask anymore questions, Manjimutt suddenly pushed off from the shore, and the wooden pallet was sent nearly flying across the water, with him and Fondnesse on it. And with no other choice, Fondnesse took Manjimutt's words into consideration, and took in deep breath just before entering the green mist.

"Fondnesse?! …Are you ok, Dear?! Answer me, please!" Whisper begged with clasped hands after waiting a few dreaded moments, but there was nothing but silence at first.

…

"We're ok, hon!" Fondnesse's voice suddenly echoed through the mist, as she was now safely waiting on the other side of the septic tank, with toxic fumes looming around, and Manjimutt could soon be seen paddling back through the green mist with his breath held.

"See? Wasn't so bad now, was it daddy?" Manjimutt asked sarcastically after finally breathing in again, and Whisper grimaced back at his snarky smirk.

"Whatever! I'm going to my wife, and now YOU can babysit Jibanyan!" Whisper quickly informed before darting through the mist.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Jibanyan snapped with a blush.

"Don't breathe in those toxic fumes, buddy, or else you'll never live ta see your kids! It's dark, I know, but it's just the truth! Just warnin' ya!" Manjimutt awkwardly called, as Jibanyan carefully stepped onto the wooden pallet, but it suddenly sank down even further than with Fondnesse.

"How the heck are you heavier than a pregnant woman?" Manjimutt growled.

"I dunnyo," Jibanyan simply replied with a shrug, but Manjimutt immediately figured out when he saw something peculiar sticking out of the cat Yo-Kai's belt.

"Maybe it's those giant Choco Bars! Why don't 'cha get rid of 'em, so that we can enjoy some smooth sailin'? Hm?"

"Nyo way! If you're such a macho survivor man, then you should have NO problem getting some extra weight across some poisonous septic tank, right?"

"Y'know, you're REALLY puchin' both our luck here, cat—but I'd by lyin' if I said I still wasn't up ta the challenge." Jibanyan smirked back when Manjimutt evilly ginned at him. "But you'd better take in a monster-sized breath, buddy. If I go too fast, this thing'll capsize, so I gotta go slow and steady."

* * *

 **30 seconds later…**

Even though Jibanyan took Manjimutt's advice, he still couldn't seem to hold his breath long enough, and they were still only halfway through the septic tank.

And Manjimutt soon noticed that the cat Yo-Kai was struggling to hold it in any longer when he turned to find him literally redder than usual, and it even looked like he was foaming at the mouth in insanity.

Manjimutt then pointed at the giant Choco Bars in Jibanyan's belt, and he then quickly pointed out to the side, basically trying to say to throw them away since he couldn't talk while holding his breath as well. But Jibanyan immediately responded be glaring back and slowly shaking his head, but shaking his head just used up more energy and suddenly and involuntarily made him burst.

He took in the deepest breath he'd even sucked in while collapsing onto his back, and Manjimutt just stared down at him in disappointment.

"Ah…oh…oh, I couldn't take it anymore…wait, what the-?!" Jibanyan began breathlessly, but his eyes went wide when he noticed something very off: his voice sounded like it was on helium, making him sound like a chipmunk!

"What's wrong with me voice?! Why is it so…so…funny?!" Jibanyan panicked while grabbing Manjimutt's shoulders and shaking him violently, but he suddenly lost it at how hilarious he sounded and once again collapsed, only in a state of uncontrollable laughter.

So, Manjimutt suddenly dropped the paddle and dove into the water, quickly swimming over to the other side to Whisper and Fondnesse.

"Wait, why did you need the pallet if we could swim in it anyway?" Whisper questioned with a cocked brow.

"I don't think you would've appreciated it much if I made your wife swim through fecal matter," Manjimutt calmly pointed out, making the couple shudder in digust.

"B-but what about Jibanyan? Is he gonna be ok?" Fondnesse asked out of concern, trying to squint though the mist to see Jibanyan, but to no avail.

"He won't be if he doesn't stop laughing," Manjimutt grimly replied.

"Why's? He's just laughing?" Fondnesse informed.

"They died laughing." It took Whisper and Fondnesse a moment to realize what Manjimutt was pointing at, but when they finally did realize what it was, they both gasped in horror upon the sight of a trio of large rat carcasses on the shore a few feet away.

"Stop laughing!" Fondnesse shouted in fear across the septic tank.

"'Stop laughing'!" Jibanyan mockingly laughed back, "mockery! It's such a delight, hoo-hoo!"

"Hey, nobody mocks my wife and gets away with it!" Whisper growled threateningly while darting back through the green mist.

"Whisper, wait!" Fondnesse begged, but her husband never listened.

Meanwhile, Jibanyan was aimlessly skipping around on the wooden pallet while singing Justin Bieber's "Baby"(horribly, might I add), but his singing was interrupted when he felt the pallet suddenly move forward. But when he turned to find the source of the movement, he found that it was only Whisper, who was desperately holding his breath and trying to push the pallet as fast as he could. But the pallet and Jibanyan proved to be heavier than they looked.

"Heya, Whispie…what 'cha doin'? Jibanyan giggled while plopping down on his belly and started playing with the wisp atop Whisper's head, but Whisper had to ignore him to focus on getting him to the other side before he could literally die of laughter.

But just when he thought he could solidly ignore the annoying cat Yo-Kai, Jibanyan suddenly started tickling him, mostly his sides and stomach.

"Cut it out!" Whisper suddenly snapped, finally fed up with Jibanyan's antics, but he gasped and slapped his hands to his mouth when he realized he breathed in. And he then glared daggers at Jibanyan.

"Great! Now we're BOTH going to die!" Whisper's helium-induced voice was even funnier to Jibanyan, who instantly burst out laughing upon hearing. And when he was finally hyped up on the toxic fumes too, Whisper eventually started laughing pretty hard too.

"Can't you help them?!" Fondnesse asked Manjimutt hysterically, making it the second time in a row to be grabbed viciously by the shoulders when Fondnesse too suddenly grabbed them out of terror.

"Alright, alright, don't get 'cher tail in a know," Manjimutt calmly protested while taking Fondnesse's paws away, and he once again dove into the water and swam out to the pallet.

But as Manjimutt was fast approaching them to save their lives, Whisper and Jibanyan were now swinging each other around with their arms locked, as the fumes continued to get to their heads.

"I know we're in a trouble and probably about ta die, but this is the most fun I've had in YEARS!" Jibanyan informed with a slur.

"Yeah? Well, you…YOU were going ta just leave during the most exciting chapter of my life, so thanks for that! That was TOTALLY super!" Whisper ranted on sarcastically, but when they finally heard the sarcasm, he and Jibanyan once again burst out laughing.

And while they were laughing, they were too busy to notice that Manjimutt was now pushing them up to shore, where Fondnesse was still waiting helplessly. But she didn't look helpless at all, as she glared at her husband and crossed her arms in disappointment when he came floating out of the mist and right up to her.

And it was like the "laughing gas" immediately wore off because as soon as Whisper and Jibanyan exited the green mist, their laughing was instantly slowed quite awkwardly. And the tension in the air only grew hotter when Whisper finally noticed the glare his pregnant wife was giving him.

"Um…you didn't happen to hear any of that…did you?" Whisper asked nervously, shakily scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I heard it," Fondnesse simply replied, making Jibanyan and Manjimutt exchange awkward glances upon quietly watching the married couple.

"O-ok, um…I'd say we've had enough laughs for taday, so let's continue on, shall we?" Manjimutt soon cut in while leading everyone down another dark tunnel.

"You know the most exciting chapter was really when I married you, right dear?" Whisper asked his wife quietly with high hopes.

"Of course I do. I just wanted to hear you say it," Fondnesse giggled before kissing her husband's cheek lightly in forgiveness.

* * *

 **Ok, I cannot apologize enough for making you guys wait this long for an update, but I shall try anyway. Ahem...I'M SORRY!**

 **Anyway, sorry I couldn't come up with anything other than the room full of laughing gas, it was just too funny to pass up. But with that being said, Ice Age belongs to Blue Sky Animation Studious, so please support the official release.**

 **Also, I've gone back and edited every chapter of both Love Quieter than a Whisper and The Quest for Jibyanyan. Don't worry! Both stories are still the same, they just have WAY less grammar issues and typos 'cause I'm the friggin' grammar police.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Crazy Family

Chapter 5 - Crazy Family

Manjimutt continued to lead the weird group of a family through the sewers in search of Nate, but there was still no sign of the boy. But as they ventured on to more abandoned and overgrown parts of the tunnels, Fondnesse couldn't shake this dreadful feeling.

"Hmm…guys, I feel something," Fondnesse finally piped up and stopped in her tracks, and all three boys immediately stopped in theirs when they assumed the worse, given her condition.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?! Willow?!" Whisper asked rapidly while floating quickly around his wife to check for anything amiss.

"What? No, no, no…I just feel like something's not right," Fondnesse calmly protested while sitting on her haunches.

"Oh, I get it! You're hungry!" Whisper declared.

"Uh, no. I'm not-."

"Jibanyan, your chocolate!"

"What?! I'm nyot givin' you any of my Choco Bars!" Jibanyan argued angrily.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if my kids—which are the most important priorities here, by the way—did NOT have an uncle," Whisper growled threateningly and cracked his knuckles.

"Boys, stop it! This isn't helping!" Fondnesse snapped and pushed the rivals apart.

"She's right. Bickerin' ain't gonna help here—this is giant rat territory," Manjimutt chuckled darkly, successfully scaring Jibanyan and Fondnesse.

"If it's dangerous, than why are we even here?!" Whisper exclaimed with shock and anger.

"Calm down, Papa. The rats are barely a threat, and they're great exercise," Manjimutt reassured with a smirk.

"Gee, that's comforting," Whisper muttered sarcastically.

"I would really keep an eye on your baby momma, though," Manjimutt quickly suggested.

"Why?" Whisper sneered.

"'Cause of the weak ground here. They're not used ta holdin' pregnant women or fat cats. No offense."

"None taken," Fondnesse sighed.

"So, you're saying the ground could, like, collapse at any moment?" Jibanyan asked with fear, ignoring what Manjimutt just called him.

"Exactly. Couldn't 've dumbed it down anymore myself."

"Well, could you NOT freak out a delicate, expecting mother?" Whisper hissed while pushing his hands over Fondnesse's ears.

"What? Delicate? Hon, I sense something's wrong, but I'm not scared," Fondnesse scoffed with a smirk, and pushed Whisper's hands away.

"Yeah, you're wife's a brave woman, and she's right. They really ain't nothin' ta be afraid of. Watch!" Manjimutt laughed and ran out onto the parts with the most cracks in the stone, and started carelessly jumping around, "See?! We can't possibly f-AAAAAHHH!"

Just when Manjimutt jumped up and stomped down hard one last time, the ground beneath him suddenly gave out, causing him to fall and creating many more cracks fast enough to take Jibanyan down as well.

But Whisper was luckily able to grab his wife and pull her back to safety just in time, just far back enough from the edge before the floor finally stopped caving in. And when they glanced down into the new black abyss, all they saw was Jibanyan on a far down rock ledge, but Manjimutt seemed to disappear.

"Jibanyan?! Manjimutt?! Are you alright?!" Fondnesse called down in fear, and Jibanyan luckily started moving.

"Ugh…I think so!" Jibanyan weekly called back up while rubbing his head in pain and standing.

"Do you see Manjimutt anywhere?!" Whisper shouted at the cat Yo-Kai.

"Nyo!"

"Great. Just great. Now our idiot guide is gone too," Whisper huffed sarcastically. But he failed to notice Fondnesse started grunting in pain, and her teeth and eyes clenched shut.

"Uh, Whisper?" Fondnesse piped up in fear.

"Hmm?"

"Wilson!"

"Wilson?"

"No, that's not it! Um…uh…oh, Willy Wonka!"

"Dear, is now really the time to get cravings?"

"Think, think, what the heck was it! Wallaby? Wyoming? Winter Wrap Up?!"

Fondnesse continued to beat her head in frustration, but then it finally hit her.

"WILLOW!"

"WHAT?! You can't go into labor now!" Whisper exclaimed and rushed to his wife's side, as she carefully laid down to get ready.

"Tell that to your impatient kids!" Fondnesse barked, but immediately sighed afterwards, "I'm sorry, Hon. I don't mean to snap, but it really hurts!"

"No, I get it! It's just that the timing couldn't be more wrong! You're in danger here! Are you sure you can't move?"

"I highly doubt it…oh, Whisper, I'm scared!"

"I know, I know! I am too! Just breathe, and it'll all be ok!"

"Ok, ok!" Fondnesse started breathing frantically. "I can't take it! Can I please hold your hand?!"

"Sure you can, De-OUCH!" A loud crack filled the room when Fondnesse grabbed Whisper's hand, and crushed the life out of it with ease.

Fondnesse suddenly screamed, letting go of her husband's now purple right hand.

"R-relax, Dear…it's j-just a contraction," Whisper tried to reassure, but he had a hard time ignoring the aching pain in his wrist.

"No! That!" With that, Fondnesse pointed a paw behind Whisper, and he turned and gasped to find a giant, vicious rat with red eyes slowly creeping towards the vulnerable Yo-Kai.

"Oh, come on!" Whisper scolded in frustration.

"AAHHH! WHISPER, HELP, I FEEL ONE COMING!"

"W-what?! U-um…ok, ok, ok, ok, ok-OH, GOD, THERE'S THE HEAD!"

Unfortunately, while Whisper was too busy helping Fondnesse through labor, neither one of them could fight off the hungry rodent that was fast approaching.

But just when the rat lunged for Fondnesse, another large object suddenly jumped from the side and knocked it away with brute force.

"Jibanyan?!" Whisper exclaimed when he saw that Jibanyan was the one who knocked the rat away.

"What? You think I'd let you guys hog all the fun?" Jibanyan joked with a smirk.

"Whisper!" Fondnesse snapped.

"Right, right! Calm down, I'm still here!" Whisper quickly reassured and went back to helping his wife.

And just when Jibanyan tried to approach and see labor up close, a pair of giant rats suddenly came out of nowhere and dragged him to the edge of the hole.

"Jibanyan!" Whisper and Fondnesse shouted in unison, not concerned that their friend might by hurt, but fearing they might also lose their only protection since Manjimutt is now out of the picture.

"It's fine! Fondnyesse, you just keep breathin'! And Whisper, you try nyot to have a heart attack! I got these guys, don't worry about me!" Jibanyan shouted back, grabbing the rats' heads and smashing them together to knock them out. But he was once again piled on by more rats, and pulled down the hole.

This escapade continued for a while; Fondnesse kept screaming and cursing in pain, Whisper was there to talk to her and get the babies out, and Jibanyan used cheesy but useful karate moves on any rat that got too close.

"I think this is the last one! Come on, Dear, you can do it! Just one more push!" Whisper demanded, and poor Fondnesse could only nod and push once more.

"Uh, guys?! We got a problem!" Jibanyan reluctantly informed, as Whisper looked up to find hundreds upon hundreds of vicious rats crawling out of the hole and out of holes in the walls, and there were way too many for one cat Yo-Kai to take on.

But just when all hope seemed lost, a thunderous roar trailed with a venomous hiss echoed throughout the tunnels, and the creature behind the growling suddenly emerged from the hole in the floor; it was a giant alligator, nine feet long with razor sharp teeth and menacing yellow eyes.

And the most surprising thing was the one riding atop the gator: Manjimutt!

He shouted a war cry and pointed at the rats, who all immediately tried to get away from the much larger predator, but not all were successful when the giant reptile quickly caught up and either swiped them with a swipe of its tail or a deadly chomp of its jaws.

Behind the large gator came was none other than Nate, as he cheered on the gator and was also followed by a lot of adorable little baby alligators.

"Whoo-hoo! Go, Nikki!" Nate cheered once he climbed up, and he smiled even brighter when he finally noticed his Yo-Kai butler and his wife, "Oh, hey guys! What'd I miss?"

"I'll explain later! I need your help!" Whisper called hysterically, and Nate quickly approached and got down on his knees next to Fondnesse.

"Here, hold these."

"Hold wha-AH, THEY'RE SO HAIRY!" Nate was truly disgusted when Whisper suddenly placed two little fuzzy and wet puppies in his arms.

Luckily, Nikki never attacked them and only continued to fend off the rats until he cleared them out completely, and Manjimutt couldn't be more hyped to be riding the one creature he had been hunting.

"Is that Nikki?! He's HUGE!" Jibanyan exclaimed in awe.

"I know, right? Oh, and Nikki's a she," Manjimutt pointed out nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Yeah, and Nate found her babies. When I fell, I found Nate and the baby gators, and we found out Nikki's been followin' him and her babies the whole time. Who knew such a vicious monster could be such a great mother? Aren't you, Nikki? Yes, you are!"

Manjimutt started scratching underneath Nikki's chin, causing the giant gator to stick out her tongue and pat her back foot like a dog. It was actually kinda cute.

Suddenly, the worrying but exciting noise of a baby's cry filled the room, and literally everyone froe and went silent as they turned towards Whisper and Fondnesse.

Their babies were finally here, and they were barely bigger than the palm of their parents' hands.

Whisper was holding the oldest one that looked just like him, but he had his mom's adorable canine ears. Fondnesse was finally sitting up, and holding the middle one and only female in her litter, and she was a husky dog Yo-Kai just like her too, only her pink fur was darker than that of her mother's. And Nate was holding the youngest one, another male who was also a dog Yo-Kai like Fondnesse, but he was all white with a thick black line between his eyes like Whisper.

"Aww, I wanna hold one! I wanna hold one!" Jibanyan squealed while jumping in place.

"Here, you can hold this little guy. Careful, he bites," Nate informed while carefully handing the cat Yo-Kai the youngest one, and Jibanyan's eyes sparkled at how cute the little guy was.

"By the way, what're you gonna name them?" Nate inquired with a smile.

"Oh, no! We haven't even thought of any!" Whisper gasped with realization.

"Yeah, well, it kinda slipped our minds when we were getting attacked by thousands of rats," Fondnesse pointed out sarcastically.

"Any other way, I already have a name for this little man," Whisper began confidently and lifted his oldest son, the one most identical to him, in front of his face, "Willis. I've always wanted a son named Willis."

"I think it suits him," Fondnesse giggled, and then she looked down at her only daughter in her arms, "Now, what about you—actually, I think I have the perfect name: Willow."

"Willow?" Whisper asked with surprise.

"Why not? She's so beautiful and soft," Fondnesse informed while tickling her daughter's belly, making the little puppy giggle.

"Willow," Whisper repeated, and then smiled brightly, a tear pricking at his left eye, "I love it."

"But what about this little guy?" Jibanyan cut in while pointing at the last puppy in his arms. Whisper and Fondnesse then shared knowing glances, and they both smiled and nodded when they knew they both had the same idea.

"We were thinking—Rudy," Whisper replied with a smirk, and Jibanyan immediately gasped and began bawling like a baby out of happiness.

"You guys are the best!" Jibanyan cried.

"You did protect us, Jibanyan. You've already made a great first impression of being an uncle," Fondnesse added with another giggle.

"An uncle who is certainly NOT made of stone," Whisper pointed out with a smirk, and Jibanyan was luckily too busy crying to hear him.

"Well, even though a gator can raise her kids down here, I don't think you two could. So, c'mon, let's get your crazy family back ta the surface. Onward, Nikki!" Manjimutt declared and lightly kicked Nikki's sides, making her rear up like a horse and trot away.

* * *

Eventually, Manjimutt, still riding atop Nikki, lead the strange and now larger family safely through the sewers and back out the same grotto in which they came through.

"You sure you won't come with us, Manjimutt?" Fondnesse asked with a smile, finally able to float again without all the baby weight.

"Yeah, I'm nyot sharing Nate's room with a sewer dog," Jibanyan protested dryly.

"Jibanyan!" Fondnesse snapped at the cat Yo-Kai's rudeness.

"No, no, I couldn't possibly be a burden anyway. Besides, you're gonna need all the room you can get now, right? But thanks anyway, Fondnesse; you've really been the sweetest thing I've ever met," Manjimutt rambled on with a sincere smirk.

"Yes, well…we really do owe you, Manjimutt. So, if you ever need a favor, you know where to find us," Whisper informed with embarrassment.

"I'll keep that in mind, Baby Daddy," Manjimutt chuckled, and then smiled down at Nikki, "C'mon, Nikki. Let's get you and your kids back home too."

With that, Nikki turned around and her babies all reluctantly followed since they didn't want to leave Nate yet, but when they're mother called, they had had to follow.

"Well, little ones—welcome to the world," Fondnesse told her new babies gently, as each of them finally opened their eyes, and the shined brightly in the warm afternoon sun.

Their little minds could barely hold in the excitement of the beautiful and green meadow all around them, as they all giggled and smiled huge smiles of joy.

"You know, Hon," Fondnesse began while floating up to her husband, she was still cradling Willow and Whisper was still holding Willis, "This REALLY didn't go like we planned—but I can't help but feel that I'll always want to remember it."

"Yes, well, an event like that would be particular difficult to forget," Whisper chuckled with a smirk, and he used his free arm to pull his wife into a hug, "I love you, Fondnesse."

"Love you too, Whisper."

The new parents then kissed passionately, and Willow and Willis both cringed in the gooey kissing, but then they were interrupted when they heard Jibanyan's frantic screaming.

"Rudy, let go! I'm your uncle, what's wrong with you?!" the cat Yo-Kai cried as he tried to pry little Rudy off, whose jaws were clamped down on his left ear.

"Great. Now, I have two Jibanyans to take care of," Whisper sighed sarcastically, earning a very questioning look from Fondnesse, "O-One of them will obviously be more loved and tolerable!"

The End

* * *

 **Aaaawwwww! I loved writing this chapter!**

 **So, what do you guys think of Willis, Willow, and Rudy? Please, give me your opinion.**

 **Also, I must ask something very big of you: Please, help me come up with more ideas for sequels of Whisper and his new family! I'm completely out of ideas, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'm all ears.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
